Love me for me
by MaryLavey
Summary: songfict tentang Sakura yang tidak suka diatur oleh Sasuke....
1. Chapter 1

**Songfict aneh ini aku persembahkan-waduh sok kharismatik- buat temen sekaligus orang yang pernah aku suka-hehehe malu-.... semoga nih cerita bagus ya.. Oh ya org yg pernah aku suka tuh lahir tggl 5 Feb.. so, Happy birthday, VIVINE(dia cwo lho... ak manggil dia vivine..)**

Love Me For Me

Author: -maria-a.s.l

Dislcaimer:Naruto: Kinishimoto-sensei (?? Sok akrab)

Love Me For Me: Ashley Tisdale

This story is mine

**I'm not the girl that you see in the magazine **

**Perfect face and perfect body **

**Never be anyone but the one I am, what I am **

**I can't bend to your expectations **

**Look to fulfill any fantasy **

**If what I am is what you need**

Sudah 3 bulan sejak aku bertemu lagi dengan cinta pertamaku, Uchiha Sasuke. Dia sudah kembali ke Konoha setelah setidaknya 3 tahun pergi dari Konoha dan mengikuti Orochimaru. Kini, Sasuke sudah kembali menjadi Sasuke yang dulu kukenal. Dan 3 hari sejak Sasuke yang kucintai melebihi apapun mengucapkan "ai shiteru" padaku. Sejak saat itu, kami resmi menjadi pasangan.

Setidaknya, sekarang ini aku merasa ada yang ganjil dari sikap Sasuke. Ia tampaknya malu berjalan bersamaku. Ia menyuruhkun ini dan itu. tak jarang juga ia memintaku untuk menjadi orang lain. Aku merasa dia tidak sedikitpun melihatku sebagaimana adanya aku. Karena itu, hatiku mulai curiga padanya. Jangan-jangan Sasuke hanya kasihan padaku yang sudah menunggunya kurang lebih dari 3 tahun. Maka dari itu ia bilang bahwa ia mencintaiku.

Aku ingin dia melihatku sebagai Sakura sebagaimana adanya. Jujur, aku kurang suka jika diatur. Aku ingin Sasuke mencintai Sakura apa adanya. Bukan Sakura yang diatur sekehendaknya sendiri. Aku jadi merasa kecewa. Aku tidak bisa menjadi seperti apa yang diinginkannya. Aku tidak dapat menjadi orang lain melebihi diriku sendiri.

**Love me for me **

**And not for someone I would never be **

**Cause what you get is what you see **

**And I can't be anymore than what I am **

**Love me for me **

**Or don't love me**

Aku ingin dia mencintaiku apa adanya. Bukan untuk seorang Sakura yang sama sekali bukan aku. Karena sebenarnya apa yang akan didapatkan Sasuke adalah Sakura yang dilihatnya, bukan Sakura yang diaturnya. Aku tidak dapat menjadi sesosok orang yang jauh melebihi kepribadianku sendiri.

Aku sedang menunggu Sasuke di sebuah cafe yang tidak jauh dari rumahku. Setelah 5 menit menunggu akhirnya Sasuke datang. "Hai,Sakura,"katanya. "Ya, hai juga,"jawabku pelan. Kami memesan dua buah kopi dengan jenis yang berbeda. Aku memilih Capucinno sedangkan Sasuke Exspresso. Kami memang berbeda. Seperti biasa, Sasuke selalu mengomentari penampilanku. Aku kecewa.

Itulah Sasuke. Selalu merasa aneh dengan diriku. Aku masih berusaha untuk tenang. Aku tidak mau hubungan kami jadi rusak. Walaupun, ya, tentu sangat berat jika harus menahan suatu perasaan kecewa. Aku ingin mempercayai Sasuke. Oh, aku sangat tidak tahan. Setelah kira-kira 1 jam. Aku dan Sasuke pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

**Don't think you're gonna change what's inside of me **

**Make me who you want me to be **

**Won't be someone I'm not **

**Somebody else, someone else **

**Love me with all my imperfections **

**Not for an image of your design **

**Love me for what you see inside**

'Sasuke!!! Jangan kau pikir dapat mengubah apa yang ada di dalam diriku! Membuatku menjadi sama dengan pikiranmu!!'teriakku dalam hati. Aku memang bukan wanita yang sempurna. Tapi, aku hanya ingin menjadi diriku sendiri. Aku tidak mau menjadi seperti orang lain. Walaupun mungkin orang lain yang lebih sempurna dariku.

Aku sangat ingin Sasuke mencintaiku dari segala kesempurnaan yang sudah ada di dalam diriku ini. Bukan dari gambaran atas keinginannya. Semoga ia mencintaiku karena melihat apa yang ada di dalam diriku ini. Aku akan membicarakannya dengan Sasuke. Tapi, aku tak tahu kapan??

**To Be Continued**

**Fiuhh... Chap 1 selesai.. Lgunya panjaaaaaaang banget gitu deh. Semoga aja Cuma 2 chap. Yah, yang penting review nya doeloe.. Ayo monggo silahkan-aneh mode:on-. Ditunggu ripiu nya..**


	2. I want to talk this problem!

**Waduh.. Maaf ya alurnya kecepetan...T.T aku memang begitu.. Gomen.. Semoga chap 2 nya ga kecepetan alurnya.. Gomen, rasanya Mar"-chan ga bisa deh kalau Cuma 2 chap..rasanya sih 4 chap..Hehe, biar gak kecepetan alurnya..Gomen..Gomen..Gomen. **

**Aku mau balas ReviewO**

**Kyoro Hashirama:** sipp deh.. sekalian aku tambahin chapternya..ehehe.. Review again..

**Nuri-nuri:**Pihak ketiganya lagi dipikirin.. Enaknya siapa yah?? Review lagi ya..

**Sora Chand:**Ehehehe.. Iya aku ikut!! Tunggu(lari-lari nyari bambu runcing trus balik lagi).. Udah siap!! Ayo perang !!! Iya udah di update nih...review lagi..

**Kazumi Yumaeda a.k.a. Rii-chan:**Slam kenal juga... Ak maria.. Iya nih, aku juga udah mau ngelambatin di chap 2 nih.. Gimana masih kecepetan?? Review lagi..

**Hikari 'Sakura' Sakuragi:** Okay... But, jgn lupa Review lagi.. Ehehehehehe..

**ya udah... Review ya... met baca... +_+**

Love Me For Me

Author: -maria-a.s.l

Dislcaimer:Naruto: Kishimoto-sensei (?? Sok akrab)

Love Me For Me: Ashley Tisdale

This story is mine

**Love me for me (love me baby) **

**And not for someone I would never be **

**Cause what you get is what you see **

**And I can't be anymore than what I am (no, no) **

**Love me for me (yeah, yeah) **

**And not for someone you wish that I could be**

Aku sangat ingin mengungkapkan semuanya pada Sasuke. Aku mengambil Handphoneku dan menekan tombol Call saat aku sudah menemukan nomor Sasuke. Tak beberapa lama, ada suara yang muncul pada Handphoneku. "Ya,halo, Sakura,"jawab Sasuke di telpon.

"Ah, iya, halo. Sasuke ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu. Besok bisa?"

"Besok? Jam berapa? Dimana?"

"Kira-kira pukul 12 siang(gosong buk). Di Taman Bunga dekat Cafe biasa,"

"Oh, ya aku bisa. Tapi, aku tidak bisa lama-lama,"

"Iya, tak apa kok. Sampai jumpa. Arigatou,"

"Sampai jumpa,"

Setelah menutup telepon, aku mulai bersiap untuk tidur. Entah mengapa, walaupun sudah sangat mengantuk, aku tetap saja tidak bisa menutup mataku. Mungkin aku kepikiran apa yang harus kukatakan besok. Aku tidak mau membuat Sasuke marah maupun tersinggung. Aduh.. Aku harus bagaimana ya??

Aku juga mulai berpikir tentang kelanjutan hubunganku dengan Sasuke jika aku mengatakan 'itu'. Apakah Sasuke akan sadar atau bahkan Sasuke dan aku tidak dapat bersama lagi. Aku sangat menyayangi Sasuke. Sejujurnya, aku tak mau berpisah dengannya. Tapi, aku lebih tidak mau jika Sasuke berhubungan denganku hanya karena kasihan. Aku sangat bingung. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku berusaha memejamkan mataku. Dan, untung saja berhasil.

**Cause what you get is what you see (What you see) **

**And I can't be anymore than what I am (no) **

**Love me for me **

**Or don't love me**

Keesokan harinya.....

Aku bersiap untuk pergi jalan-jalan pagi. Biasanya, pagi-pagi begini aku pasti akan bertemu dengan sahabat sekaligus mantan rivalku. Ya, benar saja. Ino ada di sana. Aku mendekati Ino lalu kemudian pergi jalan-jalan sebentar. Kira-kira 5 menit kemudian, aku dan Ino memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Kami duduk di bangku taman. "Sakura, kapan kau akan bicara dengan Sasuke?"tanya Ino.

"Nanti sore. Aku janjian dengannya disini,"jawabku.

"Oh, begitu ya. Tapi, kau yakin?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena hal itu, kau bisa saja putus dengan Sasuke lho,"

"Ya. Tapi, bagaimana lagi? Kau punya saran?"

"Sepertinya .. Maaf ya,"

"Kau itu, Ino. Dasar!! Kau bagaimana dengan Shikamaru. Kabarnya kalian bertengkar??"

"Ya, benar. Aku bahkan sudah putus dengannya,"

"Ino, maaf ya,"

"Hehe.. Lupakan Shikamaru dulu. Aku sudah dapat pengganti lho.."

"Siapa??"

"Sai.."

"Anak aneh itu?"

"Iya.. Eh, sudah dulu ya.. Aku mau kencan dengan Sai,"

Setelah itu, Ino pergi. Aku juga berjalan untuk pulang. Aku menyusuri jalan yang penuh dengan pemandangan yang sangat indah. Hamparan laut, Hutan Bakau yang luas dan lain-lain. Belum lagi dengan Gunung Fuji Konoha. Gunung itu sangat tinggi dan indah. Setelah 10 menit aku berjalan, aku akhirnya sampai di rumah.

Saat memasuki dapur, aku melihat meja makan yang penuh dengan makanan berserat tinggi yang sudah disiapkan ibuku. Aku hampir meneteskan air liur melihatnya. Bayangkan, jika pagi-pagi kau lelah lalu pulang melihat makanan yang enak. Pasti sangat mengiurkan. Aku juga begitu. Aku langsung duduk dan menyantap makananku. Yah, Ibu dan Ayah sedang sibuk bekerja, jadinya aku tidak perlu mengucapkan "SELAMAT MAKAN" toh tak ada yang mendengarkan.

Aku makan dengan cukup lahap. Aku sangat suka saat-saat makan. Aku bisa melupakan kesedihanku. Aku memang suka makan, tapi, aku bisa mengatur makanku dengan baik, hingga bentuk tubuhku juga proposional. Setelah selesai makan, aku melihat jam. Jam itu menunjukan pukul 10.00. masih ada waktu sekitar 2 jam untuk bersiap-siap.

Aku mengambil pakaian dari lemariku dan mandi. Sebenarnya, tadi pagi aku sudah mandi, tapi, badanku berkeringat lagi. Aku masuk kamar mandi kira-kira 7,5 menit lalu keluar dengan pakaian yang cukup bagus. Aku memakai Gaun santai berwarna Pink putih tanpa lengan. Gaun itu panjangnya hanya ¾ tinggiku. Aku memakai cardigan coklat lalu pergi menuju Taman.

**To Be Continued**

**Hehehe... I'm back(sapa yang ngurusi??)..Sebenernya sih, ni cerita udah selesai sejak tggl 3 Feb, tapi, aku nunggu tanggal 5 Feb..Ehhehehehe. Gimana?? Kecepetan lagi?? Sampaikan lewat review ya... Ditunggu Bapak, Ibu, Kakek, Nenek, Adik-adik(sekalian orang sekampung aja) yang baca. Habis baca, langsung Review habis gtu aku kasih hadiah. Yaitu, ucapan "ARIGATOU"..**


	3. Happy Ending?

**Thanx bwt Reviewnya..Langsung aja ya.. Jangan lupa review..**

Love Me For Me

Author: -maria-a.s.l

Dislcaimer:Naruto: Kishimoto-sensei (?? Sok akrab)

Love Me For Me: Ashley Tisdale

This story is mine

**Cause what you get is what you see (What you see) **

**And I can't be anymore than what I am (no) **

**Love me for me **

**Or don't love me**

Aku berjalan menuju cafe tempatku akan bertemu dengan Sasuke. Aku berjalan kira-kira 10 menit dan akhirnya sampai. Aku memasuki Cafe itu, dan berharap hatiku siap. Tapi, aku bisa sedikit lega. Sasuke belum datang, itu artinya aku mempunyai sedikit waktu untuk memenangkan diri dahulu. Aku sangat khawatir sekaligus deg deg-an. Bagaimana tidak?? Hari ini adalah kepastian hubunganku dengan Sasuke.

Setelah kira-kira 15 menit, Sasuke datang. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku sangat takut bahkan aku bingung harus bicara apa. 'Bagaimana ini?'tanyaku dalam hati. Aku melihat Sasuke celingukan lalu akhirnya menemukanku. Ia lalu duduk di hadapanku. Wajahnya membuatku menunduk. Aku takut melihat wajahnya. "Ada apa?"tanyanya yang mengagetkanku.

".. Itu,"kataku gagap.

"Langsung to the point saja deh,"

"Baiklah. Begini ak-,"

Belum selesai aku berbicara. Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang wanita yang berlari ke arah ku dan Sasuke. Dia tidak mempedulikanku. Aku bingung dan bertanya-tanya siapakah wanita itu. wanita itu meneriakiku.

"KAU! GANJEN SEKALI SIH!! NGAPAIN DEKET-DEKET SASUKE-KU??"

DEG.. Aku kaget dengan ucapannya. Aku mencoba mencerna kata-katanya. Dia bilang"Sasuke-ku"?? Apakah Sasuke selingkuh? Itu tidak mungkin. Aku melihat ke arah Sasuke. Dia menundukkan kepalanya setelah itu dia melihatku dengan tatapan bersalah. Aku yang bingung langsung saja menanyakannya kepada Sasuke.

"Apa maksud wanita itu?"tanyaku.

"Maaf, Sakura. Tapi, aku tidak selingkuh kok,"jawab Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kumohon. Jujurlah.. Jangan permainkan aku,"

"Dia adalah mantanku. Aku.."

"Apa?? Mencintainya?? Jujur Sasuke,"

"Emm.. Itu..Aku.. Iya..Tap-,"

Jantungku serasa mau berhenti berdetak. Hatiku remuk mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Aku benar-benar kecewa. Ada satu hal lagi yang kucurigai dari Sasuke. Aku ingin menanyakannya. Tapi, airmataku sudah terlanjur mencair. Aku menguatkan hatiku hingga aku bisa berbicara lagi.

"Sasuke, jujur, apakah kau berpacaran denganku atas CINTA??"

"........"

"Sasuke.. Aku sudah menyangkanya. Kau tak pernah mencintaiku kan? Aku sudah tahu,"

"Sakura.. Dengarkan dulu,"

"Tentu saja.. Sasuke milikku. Tidak mungkin dia suka padamu!! Dasar wanita murahan,"kata wanita itu.

"Karin!! Diam kau!! Aku tidak bicara denganmu!!"kata Sasuke.

"Yah.. Sasuke.. Kalau begitu aku pergi saja deh! Awas kau,"kata wanita itu lagi.

Setelah wanita itu pergi. Sasuke melihatku lagi. Dia melihatku yang sedang menangis. Sauke tampak ingin menjelaskan sesuatu. Namun, aku menyelanya.

"Sudahlah Sasuke. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Tak perlu dijelaskan. Aku memang bukan wanita yang cantik atau populer. Aku sudah bisa merasakan semuanya,"kataku.

"Maksudmu?"tanya Sasuke yang bingung.

"Sasuke,awalnya aku mengira kau berpacaran denganku karena rasa kasihan. Tapi, nyatanya lebih buruk dari dugaanku.. Kau menjadikanku pelarian,"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak bermaksud begitu,"

"Sudahlah, rupanya kita sampai disini ya. Maaf merepotkan. Selamat tinggal,"

"SAKURA!!!!!!!"Sasuke berteriak memanggil namaku.

Aku berlari keluar dari Cafe. Aku tak menyangka ini semua akan terjadi. Cinta pertamaku berakhir dengan tragis. Aku rasa jiwaku telah mati. Walaupun ragaku masih ada, jiwaku telah mati. Inikah akhir dari semua cinta tulusku?? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Aku berharap semoga Sasuke tidak akan melakukan itu pada wanita lagi. Itu perbuatan yang jahat dan sangat menyakitkan. Aku marah padanya, tapi, hatiku tetap mencintainya. Apa yang harus kulakukan??

Sasuke.. Seorang pria bagaikan bulan.. Aku seorang wanita rendahan. Kami tak akan bisa bersatu. Aku tahu itu. tapi, aku mencintai Sasuke. Apa salah jika kita mencintai seseorang?? Aku memang selalu direndahkan karena mencitai seorang pria bak Pangeran. Aku memang gila, gila karena Sasuke, karena dalamnya cintaku. Aku harus melepasnya.

Handphone ku berdering. Sasuke meneleponku. Aku malas mengangkatnya jadi kubiarkan saja ringtone khusus untuk Sasuke itu berdering. Judulnya Love Me For Me. Lagu itu khusus kuberi untuk dia yang tak pernah mencintaiku apa adanya. Handphone itu terus berdering hingga membuatku marah. Akhirnya, handphoneku kumatikan. Setidaknya, aku ingin tenang dulu.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur. Aku ingin tidur dan menjalani hari-hariku seperti biasa. Walaupun tanpa kehadiran Sasuke disisiku. Aku akan mencoba menjadi Sakura yang seperti dulu, kuat walau tak ada Sasuke. Besok, aku akan menceritakannya pada Ino, sahabat yang kupercaya.

Keesokan harinya....

"Jadi sudah berakhir ya?"tanya Ino.

"Iya,"Jawabku singat padat tapi jelas(ehehe kaya pidato .).

"Mukamu terlihat sedih. Bukankah harusnya kau senang bisa tahu semuanya?"

"Iya sih. Tapi aku masih mencintainya,"

"Ayolah. Kau bukan Sakura yang kukenal,"

"Ino.."aku menitikan sebutir airmata lalu mengusapnya.

"Menangislah.. Luapkan semua perasaanmu.. Aku mau menemanimu kok,"

"Eh?? Terima kasih Ino.."aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ino hanya menatapku iba. Aku meingat semua tentang Sasuke. Senyumannya bahkan wajahnya yang blushing. Aku sangat sedih. Bahkan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menangis seperti ini. Kehilangan cinta itu sakit apalagi cinta pertama. Sasuke.. Kumohon jangan merasuki pikiranku lagi. Aku tak kuat lagi, Sasuke.

Ino yang sedari tadi melihatku dengan tatapan iba, ikut menitikan airmatanya. Ino memang sahabat yang baik. Ia mengerti semua perasaanku walaupun ia tidak pernah menderita karena cinta sepertiku. Ino adalah gadis yang cantik dan hampir sempurna. Walaupun aku tidak secantik Ino, Ino tetap mau berteman denganku. Tangisku tidak juga berhenti, bahkan aku mengingat kejadian yang mungkin tak akan pernah kulupakan selamanya. Kejadian dengan Sasuke yaitu saat Sasuke menyelamatkanku dari kecelakaan. Saat itulah aku mulai mengenal Sasuke bahkan mulai mencintainya. _**Love at the first sight.**_

**Flashback Memories**

Saat itu aku berumur 14 tahun. Aku sedang pergi menuju toko buku. Aku ingin membeli buku kedokteran yang baru terbit. Aku memilih untuk berjalan kaki karena memang jaraknya tidak cukup jauh. Saat aku ingin menyebrang, tiba-tiba aku tersandung batu hingga terjatuh di tengah jalan. Aku berusaha untuk bangkit, tapi aku malah terjatuh. Hingga ada truck yang hendak menabrakku. Aku hampir saja tertabrak jika tidak ada orang yang menyelamatkanku.

Orang itu membawaku ke tepi jalan raya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"tanyanya.

"Ah.. Aku hanya lecet sedikit tadi,"

"Bisa jalan?"

"Bisa kok. Terima kasih ya ...,"

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

"Iya, terima kasih, Sasuke. Aku Sakura salam kenal,"

"Salam kenal. Sepertinya lecet di kakimu cukup parah. Aku antar ke RS ya?"

"Tidak usah deh,"

"Kalau begitu, duduk dulu,"Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah saputangan dari tasnya lalu membersihkan lukaku.

"Terima kasih ya,"

"Sama-sama,"saat Sasuke hendak pergi aku bertanya,

"Saputanganmu bagaimana?"

"Aku selalu lewat jalan ini tiap sore,"

Setelah itu, Sasuke pergi. Sejak saat itu kami jadi sering bertemu dan akhirnya berpacaran.

**Flashback Memories End.**

Hatiku sudah benar-benar hancur. Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Haruskah aku menjalani hidupku dengan tatapan kosong. Aku seakan tak punya masa depan lagi. Sasuke adalah masa depanku.. Tanpa dia aku tak akan pernah bisa melangkah maju. Tuhan, tolong aku. Aku harus bagaimana?? Sasuke..Sasuke..Sasuke..

Aku berpikir keras. Dan setelah kupikir-pikir, ada satu hal yang janggal. Aku belum mendengarkan alasan Sasuke. Aku tahu bahwa aku terlalu gampangan, tetapi Sasuke juga bukan pria yang seenaknya saja mempermainkan wanita. Itulah salah satu hal yang kusuka dari Sasuke. Aku harus mendengarkan penjelasannya dulu. Baru setelah penjelasannya tidak dapat diterima baru aku akan menyerah.

Ya!! Aku akan mencoba mendengarkan Sasuke.. Aku akan mencoba kembali hubungan kami!!

**I'd never do anything to change you (to change you) **

**Or make you be anything than who you are (who you are) **

**All that I am is all that I can be **

**I love you for you **

**So love me for me **

**Love me for me **

**(Yeah, Yeah) **

**Or don't love me...**

Besoknya aku sudah mengatur janji dengan Sasuke. Sasuke sih mau saja.. Karena tentu dia ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padaku. Aku janjian di Taman dekat Cafe yang waktu itu. karena, jika di Cafe nanti wanita yang bernama Karin itu akan menganggu lagi. Aku langsung pergi menuju taman.

Di taman.. (Ga papa ya... bingung nyeritain perjalannya Sakura ke taman..)

Aku langsung duduk tepat disebelah Sasuke yang mungkin sudah datang dari tadi. Sasuke sedikit kaget begitu aku datang. Dia langsung menatapku dengan mata Onyx-nya yang indah. Mata itu terlihat sedih. Melihatnya aku jadi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sasuke lah yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Sakura,"

"Ya?"jawabku.

"Aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu. Ini sedikit panjang. Kau mau mendengar??"

"Tentu. Aku kesini untuk mendengar penjelasanmu,"

"Emm, begini. Sebenarnya Karin memang mantanku. Tapi, aku tidak suka dia. Aku disuruh oleh kedua orangtuaku. Pertama aku sabar menghadapi keagresifannya, tapi aku mulai sebal dan akhirnya dia kuputuskan. Dia tetap tidak terima. Dia mengadukanku kepada orangtuanya yang merupakan rekan bisnis terpenting untuk ayah. Lalu, aku dipaksa ayah untuk pura-pura mencintainya,"

"Jadi, waktu itu kau bilang bahwa kau masih mencintainya itu salah?"

"Ya. Aku harus mengatakan seperti itu karena ada Karin. Aku takut kalau dia sampai mengadu ke ayahnya,"

"Tapi, waktu itu kau membentaknya lho,"

"Itu karena dia mengata-ngataimu. Aku tak mau kau diperlakukan seperti itu,"

"Eh, terima kasih. Kau sudah mau membelaku,"

"Iya, sama-sama. Eh, Sakura,"

"Iya??"

"Mau tidak mencoba hubungan kita lagi?"

"Tentu saja, Sasuke,"

Setelah itu, aku dan Sasuke kembali menjadi pasangan kekasih. Dia tidak lagi menilai penampilanku. Bahkan katanya, "Kau cantik dalam keadaan apapun, Sakura," Ahh.. Aku jadi malu. Arigatou, akhirnya cintaku berjalan dengan baik walaupun tidak mulus.. Sasuke, I Love U More Than Anything...

**-Finish-**

**Yeii... Selesai juga nih cerita.. Gimana?? Bagus gak?? Pasti Jelek ya?? Hiks..Hiks.. Kenapa Cuma ceritaku aja yang jelek ya?? Oh, No!!! Oh ya, thnx bwt Review nya.. Review itu yang sudah menemaniku selama 3 chapter ini. Oh, ya.. Kalian pasti bingung kan kenapa di chapter 3 ceritanya udah Finish?? Iya, kan aku ngomong sampe chap 4.. Lah, chap 4 itu cerita bonusnya.. Aku kasih bocoran.. Cerita specialnya nih tentang Double Datenya SaiIno Sasusaku.. ok!! Jgn lupa klik tombol di bawah ini.. Jangan lupa.. Ntar kasihan udh disediain tombol tapi ga di klik..**

**Cee You Next Story...**

**With All Love,**

**-Maria-a.s.L**


End file.
